


Kingsman 2.0

by LunaIrenePond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is now a young adult and Eggsy, finally, introduces her to the Kingsman.</p>
<p>This was written for a friends birthday, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The corner of Eggsy’s glasses lit up as he walking into his flat from a walk with J.B. An agent was down. He quickly patched his glasses into Merlin, “Who was it?” Eggsy asked.

“Bedivere,” Merlin responded shortly.

“I’m on my way,” Eggsy said. He was quickly in the back of a Kingsman owned cab that Merlin had quickly called for him.

“Is everything alright, sir?” asked the familiar driver.

“No,” Eggsy said simply. “We lost an agent.”

“May I ask which one?”

“Bedivere,” Eggsy murmured.

“My condolences, sir,” the driver said with a nod of his head.

“Thank you,” Eggsy replied quietly. They spent the rest of the drive in a mutual silence. The Kingsman tailor shop quickly came into view and Eggsy found his was down to the shuttle rather quickly.

The next half an hour was excruciatingly painful as Eggsy did everything but thinking about what had happened and what had to follow in the next few hours.

Finally the shuttle came to a stop and he found himself at the Round Table. Through the meeting he tried his hardest to focus on Harry and Roxy on either sides of him and not on the empty seat. Soon they had all drank their ceremonial whiskey and the rest of the Kingsmen were filling out leaving Harry and Eggsy alone.

“I’m sorry,” Harry simply said. It was that which finally broke Eggsy. He couldn’t help the tears or the quavering of his chin. He just curled up on himself and cried. Bedivere had meant a lot to him. She was a year younger than him and had been introduced into the Kingsman when they had to replace the ones whose heads had exploded on V-day. She had been Roxy’s nomination but after she had chosen a similarly stupid dog bread to Eggsy’s he had taken a liking to her that could only be compared to a sibling’s love for each other. But, now she was gone. 

Harry for his part simply reached out and held his lovers hand. There was nothing that he could do to ease the pain.

**

Days later they were all called in for a meeting. Harry begun, “I think that it’s time for me to address the topic on everyone’s mind. We need to a new Bedivere. Merlin and I will run the test and I expect all of you to submit a candidate by next Friday. You have two weeks, which should be enough.”

As the Kingsmen were dismissed and started leaving Harry caught Eggsy’s attention. “Do you have someone in mind?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy replied. “I was thinking ‘bout Daisy. She’s out of college now and I wanted to lay the whole thing out for her rather bluntly and let her choose.”

“I think that would be a wise decision,” Harry said walking up to Eggsy.

“Thank you,” Eggsy said stepping closer.

Harry closed the distance giving Eggsy a loving kiss. “Just be careful, I don’t want that girl hating me.”

“She would never hate you,” Eggsy said stealing a kiss before heading off.

**

Hey Daisy is it okay if I come over? Eggsy texted his little sister.

Yeah, what time?

In about an hour.

Bring food.

Okay

Eggsy was at her and their mom’s apartment with food in hand, two minutes late. “You’re late,” Daisy said yanking the door open before Eggsy had time to knock or ring the doorbell.

“I’m sorry.”

“Harry Hart has been rubbing off on you,” Daisy laughed as she led him to the kitchen so they could spread out their feast of Chinese carry out.

“He’s been rubbing off on me for thirteen some odd years. Where’s mom?”

“Over at Helen’s house, she needed the break. “ Daisy said pulling out the noodles that Eggsy had known that she had loved.

Eggsy sat down at the table. “So, I have something I need to tell you about.”

Daisy sat down next to him, “Should I be worried?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Should you be worried?”

“Maybe,” Eggsy said taking his glasses off and ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know where to start.”

“How about the beginning?”

Eggsy laughed, “That was a long time ago.”

“That’s alright,” Daisy shrugged.

“Okay, well, when I was nine Harry came to our mom and told her that my dad had been killed, he tried to give my mom this pendent with a number on it to call and some code words to say for a favor.” He said pulling out the pendant that Daisy had grown up seeing. “I didn’t call the number till I was in my early twenties, has stolen on e of Dean’ minions’ car, had crashed it into a police car, and was facing jail time. I said the code word and was promptly hung up on. A short time later they let me go without a second word and there standing out front was Harry fuckin’ Hart in a fuckin’ suit carrying an umbrella. He looked at me and asked me if I wanted to go get a pint. I didn’t think I had anything to lose so I agreed. We went to the local pub that I knew dean and his guys hung out at all the time. Sure enough they ended up walking into the pub and started telling us that we needed to leave. I tried to get Harry to go but he started a speech about manners being important as he locked the door to the bar, beat the shit out of the six or so of them that were in there, sat down, drank the rest of his beer, and offered me a job, I then entered then entered the craziest job interview of all time. Then Harry got shot in the head and the whole Valentine thing happened. Me, Merlin and Roxy all brought him down. Three months latter we found Harry and we’ve both fallen into our roles. Him as Author, the head of the group, and me as Galahad.”

“What’s the group called?” Daisy asked.

“Kingsman.”

“And you’ve been doing this since I was three?”

“Essentially.”

“Okay, so you all are spies?”

“Yes,”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You’re not mad?”

“No, it makes sense,” Daisy shrugged. 

“Okay, well I’m offering you a job.” Eggsy said, “Or an opportunity to get a job.”

“So it’s like a competition?”

“Yes, it’s exhausting and you’ll be working against ten or so other people. There will be no special treatment and honestly by the end of it you probably will want to punch me.”

“Why?”

“Because honestly, this interview sucks. You’ll be trained to be a spy and Merlin shows no mercy.”

Daisy grinned, “When do I start?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Galahad, you’re late,” Merlin said as Eggsy walked in with Daisy trailing after him.

“Sorry Merlin, I ‘ad to keep the reputation afloat.”

“Sure you did,” Merlin murmured.

Eggsy chuckled, “’ave fun with ‘em.”

Merlin just sighed and shook his head, “Daisy, I am glad you could join us. I hope that you will be more punctual than Galahad.”

“I’ll certainly try, sir,” Daisy said falling in line with the rest of the recruits.

“See that you do. As Michael just pointed out, this is a body bag,” Merlin said holding up a black bag. “In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgment of the risks you are about to face, as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality, which incidentally if you break, will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag. Is that understood?” When no one responded he said, “Excellent, fall out,” before turning and leaving.

As Daisy turned around to fill out the card on the bag a guy who had been standing behind her piped up, “Hey, is your name really Daisy?”

“Yeah,”

“What kind of name is that?” Asked a big black guy.

“The one my mu’um gave me.”

“Where did they find you?” Asked one of the girls who was dressed in proper country club attire that clashed greatly with Daisy’s outfit of leggings and one of Eggsy’s ratty old band t-shirt. 

“Galahad is my brother, didn’t know about all this till yesterday, though it does make a lot of sense.” Daisy shrugged.

“Well I’m Arthur’s candidate,” the guy who asked her about her name first said.

“That’s nice for you, what’s your name?”

“Michael,” he said holding out a hand that Daisy shook.

Before they could figure out anyone else’s names the door opened and Roxy entered with an older man that Daisy didn’t recognize. “Hello, I’m Lancelot and this is Percival. We are to take you all to dinner and then you are to come back here to change into the clothes that will be on your bed with your name on it. Now if you will please follow us.” She said as she led them out of the dorm like room and into a series of elaborate hallways to a large dining hall. They were each given a tray with healthy but moderately good looking food and told to be back to the dorm room in half an hour. 

Daisy gravitated towards a couple girls who hadn’t actually talked to her and some guy who seemed to be friends with one of the girls. Over dinner she found out that the guy’s name was Philip and he had just graduated from a prestigious ballet school. The blonde girl was a friend of Philip’s from high school, her name was Vanessa. Then there was a brunette that hadn’t talked much, she was Roxy’s, or Lancelot’s candidate, her name was Victoria.

The four of them got back with a couple minutes to spare, found that their beds were all next to each other, and that they were the first to get back. They shamelessly changed quickly; it wasn’t like there was anywhere to go. The four of them sat on Vanessa’s’ bed and chatted until the rest of the candidates showed up about five minutes late followed by Harry. “See,” he said gesturing to the four of them sitting on the bed. “They paid attention. Maybe you could learn a bit from them.”

“How long have you guys been here?” Michael asked.

“’bout seven minutes,” Victoria said glancing at the clock on the wall.

“How did you not get lost?” One of the girls asked.

“We paid attention when Lancelot was taking us to the dining area.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, hey, what’s your name?”

“Samantha.”

“I’m Victoria and this is Philip, Daisy, and Vanessa.”

“Cool, it’s nice to know names,” Samantha smiled. 

Soon they were all changed and they were all slowly drifting off to sleep. A few minutes after the last candidate was in bed the room quietly started filling with water. One of the guys heard it and started yelling and the lights flashed on. “Guys wake up right fucking now.” He shouted standing up on his bed. The water was half way up to the mattresses.

“Guys get the fuck up,” Daisy shouted when she woke up and say that a few people were still asleep. “Someone go hit them and wake them up!”

Once everyone was awake the water was to their waist and everyone was screaming. The water was above their head before they could formulate any plan. Michael and some of the people around him were quickly to the bathroom and shower area grabbing the hoses from the shower and shoved them down the toilet bowls. The guy who had tried to wake everyone up first was sweeping the back of the room and tried the door, which was locked. Daisy seeing that quickly grabbed the girl next to her, Victoria, and went over to the mirror. Daisy grabbed a nozzle to one of the showers and started banging on the mirror. Victoria soon got the image and began punching the mirror. It soon began to crack and after a few more punches the mirror gave and all the water and candidates were flooded out of the room. Merlin was standing there.

“Congratulations on spotting that mirror, Daisy. David,” he said addressing the black guy who had woken everyone up. “Good job waking everyone up. If anyone is still lost you can get an endless supply of oxygen by sticking a hose through the U-bend of a toiled. A couple of you all did rather well working together but you need to work as a unit. So that, that,” he said gesturing to a couple lifeless forms, “Doesn’t happen. In my mind that was a failure. Follow me and you can get some dry clothes and a bed.” Merlin said before turning to leave. The eight of them left scrambled to stand up and follow him. None of them slept a bit that night.


End file.
